A normale Life
by MadokaKaname
Summary: A stupid story I wrote about one of my favorite cartoons . I'm sorry, but the whole story is written in german o my english is so bad, I'm glad I can write the summary and other short stuff like that in english u U Warning: Shonen-Ai! Pairings: Creek / Style / K


**Der Alltag eines Freaks**

Braungrüne Augen beobachteten die weiße Decke über ihm. Seit neun Jahren hatte sich an der Decke rein gar nicht verändert. Bei ihm selbst war es wohl ähnlich, obwohl einige meinten er wäre mit dem älter werden noch paranoider geworden. Wohlmöglich hatten sie Recht, aber was konnte er auch ändern? Seit der sechsten Klasse war sein Leben, vor allem sein Schulleben, der reinste Horror geworden. Tweek hatte es nicht drauf angelegt, aber speziell zwei Schüler hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn zu quälen.  
Eric Cartman und Craig Tucker.  
Wobei ihm selbst nicht ganz klar war, was er getan hatte um sie so zu verärgern. Seit geschlagenen fünf Jahren ging es nun so.  
Der Wecker holte ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf, stark zuckte der Körper zusammen und er versuchte das Objekt des Übels zu greifen. Durch seine Unruhe fiel dieser von der Ablage, so wie üblich und verbreitete weiter einen schrillen Ton in dem Zimmer.  
„Gnah!", so wie der Wecker zuvor, landete der Blonde auf dem Boden, grummelte leise und schnappte sich den Nervtöter. Seine Zimmertür wurde im nächsten Moment geöffnet und der Lichtschalter betätigt.  
„Alles okay Liebling?", besorgt sah seine Mutter auf ihn herab. Der Junge saß mitlerweile vor dem Bett auf dem Fußboden und kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
„J-ja", seine Antwort war leise, zudem wirkte er noch benommen, vom Schlafen, dem herunterfallen und dem hellen Licht.  
„Beeil dich, ich hab Frühstück gemacht", mit diesen Worten wurde die Tür geschlossen. Zuckend stand Tweek vom Boden auf, lief zu seiner Kommode um sich saubere Anziehsachen zu suchen, aber da wurde er erneut von einem Schrecken erfasst. Schon wieder! Sie hatten schon wieder zwei seiner Shorts mitgenommen! Seit Jahren trieben sie dasselbe Spiel mit ihm.  
„Urk...das k-kann doch nicht wahr sein!", er nahm sich dennoch eine Shorts, da er nicht ewig Zeit hatte um sich mit dem Verschwinden zu beschäftigen.  
Zusammen mit einer Shorts, seine Jeans und einem grünlichem Hemd verschwand der Blondschopf im Badezimmer um sich für die Schule zu rüsten. Keine zehn Minuten später verließ er das Bad wieder und machte einen kurzen Abstecher in sein Zimmer, bevor er in die Küche gehen wollte. Dort landeten einige Bücher und ein Blick in seiner Tasche, auch eine Kaputte Griffelmappe gesellte sich dazu. Die schwarze Stofftasche wurde geschlossen und er lief damit nach unten zu seinen Eltern in die Küche. An dem kleinen Tisch saßen die Beiden, ein Platz war noch für ihn frei.  
„M-morgen", seine Stimme zitterte, er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und nahm sich eine Tasse ebenso wie die Kanne mit Kaffee. Die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit fand den Weg in die Tasse, eine Weißbrotscheibe landete auf seinem Teller, Butter und Erdbeermarmelade wurden auf die Schreibe gestrichen und ein großes Stück von ihr verschwand in seinem Mund. Danach folgte ein Schluck Kaffee.  
„Sag mal Tweek, müssen wir noch irgendwas besonderes für Freitag besorgen? Das Geld holen wir heute Nachmittag ab", seine Mutter stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und sah ihn fragend an. Er schaute von seinem Essen auf, zuckte leicht und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
„Ich glaube – hng – n-nicht...", am liebsten würde er sein Wochenendtrip vergessen. Klassenfahrten, Kursfahrten und Schulausflüge waren nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung und nun auch noch ins Ausland, nach Japan. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, das Cartman noch mitfahren würde.  
„Okay, wenn dir noch was einfällt, dann sag Bescheid", sanft lächelnd stand die Frau auf um ihr Besteck in die Spüle zu stellen.  
„Gehst du schon vor Liebling?", der Mann am Tisch blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und sah ihr nach, da sie dabei war die Küche zu verlassen.  
„Ja, du bist gestern doch zuerst gegangen. Viel Spaß in der Schule Tweek", damit verließ sie die Küche endgültig. Seufzend aß der Blonde sein Brot weiter und trank seinen Kaffee. Spaß, das sollte ein schlechte Witz sein oder? Seine Eltern hörten ihm nie zu obwohl er schon des Öfteren probiert hatte ihnen zu sagen, was in der Schule los war aber sie hörten ihm nie zu. Sein Vater beschäftigte sich erst gar nicht mit ihm und seine Mutter hörte ihm zu, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie immer nur die positiven Dinge aus seinen Problemen. Waren es dann überhaupt noch Probleme für sie?  
Frustriert stand der Junge auf, nahm die Tasse und seinen Teller und brachte die Sachen ebenfalls in die Spüle. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr. Sollte er heute wieder zu Fuß gehen? Dann würde er sich die Busfahrt ersparen.  
„I-ich geh – nhh - jetzt schon los", eigentlich sprach er zu sich selbst, da sein Vater wieder in der Zeitung vertieft war und sich jeglichen Blödsinn durchlesen musste, der in South Park passierte. Wozu es noch lesen, wenn man eh schon wusste, das genau HIER alles passierte?  
Tweek verließ die Küche stumm, ging zum Schuhschrank um sich seine Chucks anzuziehen und keine Minute später verließ er das Haus mit dem Klacken welches die Haustür machte, wenn man sie hinter sich zuzog.

In den letzten drei Wochen war er jeden Tag zu Fuß zur Schule gegangen. Die beiden Sadisten hatten ihm sein Schulleben einfach vollkommen versaut und da es eben schon im Bus dorthin anfing, war er auf die Idee gekommen, zu Fuß zu gehen. Obwohl Craig auch schon mal, natürlich total unabsichtlich, seinen Weg gegangen war und sich zusammen mit Clyde den gesamten Weg einen Spaß gemacht hatte ihn zu nerven. Bei Cartman war sich der Kaffeetrinker allerdings sicher, dass er niemals zu Fuß gehen würde, da er dafür viel zu faul war.  
Der Körper des Blonden zitterte, ein wenig mehr durch das kalte Wetter, welches sich durch den fallenden Schnee nur verstärkte. Zudem fiel ihm jetzt erst auf, dass er keine Jacke trug. Es war selten, aber auch Tweek trug mal eine Jacke, aber es war eben oftmals nicht der Fall. Es war eben nicht seine Art.

So wie immer war der Bus schneller als er. Das fiel ihm auf, als er das gelbe Fahrzeug vor dem Gebäude sehen konnte, in dem er gezwungen war, die nächsten acht Stunden zu verbringen. Jeden Tag fiel es ihm schwerer, sich dort hin zu quälen. Zuhören wollte ihm aber keiner. Nicht mal seine Eltern hatten ein offenes Ohr für ihn, zwar umsorgte ihn seine Mutter oft, aber bei solchen Dingen hatte sie dann doch immer etwas Besseres zu tun. Von seinem Vater wollte er erst gar nicht reden. Für ihn war er öfters nicht mehr als Luft.  
Vor dem Schulgebäude blieb er wieder stehen, sah sich dort schon einmal um und dann widmete er sich seiner Uhr. Gut, bei dieser Zeit waren die meisten schon in den Räumen, in welchen gleich der Unterricht stattfinden sollte. Zuerst Mathe, eins seiner schlimmsten Fächer. Schlecht war Tweek nicht in der Schule, so wirklich gut war er aber auch nicht und Mathe gehörte zu den Fächern, in dem er langsam aber sicher den Überblick verlor. Zu viele Themen die er lernen musste, da seine Konzentration während des Unterrichts nicht ganz funktionierte. Durch seine paranoide und hyperaktive Art fanden ihn die Lehrer nervig, mindestens einmal in der Woche saß er vor der Tür des Direktors. Verwarnungen über Verwarnungen, mehr nicht. Mit einer Therapie hatten sie ihm auch schon gedroht, ob das noch helfen könnte?  
Das er sich so verhielt war auf den großen Kaffekonsum zurückzuführen, diesen konnte Tweek auch nicht so schnell abstellen, da es das einzige Getränk war, welches er zu sich nahm.

Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ seine blassen Lippen, stumm blieb er einen Augenblick vor der geöffneten Tür des Raumes stehen, seine grün-braunen Augen sahen sich das Getümmel in dem Klassenraum an, seine Vermutung, dass sich Craig und Eric schon in der Schule befanden, wurde bestätigt, da er sie ebenfalls in Mitten des Raumes sehen konnte.  
Dann mal los!  
Mit dem Blick zu Boden gerichtet betrat der Blonde den Raum, viele beachteten ihn dabei gar nicht, aber leider hatte ihn einer der Beiden erblickt und wollte die Gelegenheit nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen.  
Tweek lief ungeachtet weiter, übersah dabei geschickt den Fuß, über den er keine zehn Sekunden später stolperte. Mit einem undefinierbaren lauten Geräusch landete er auf dem Boden, vor ihm verteilte sich der Inhalt seiner Tasche.  
Für einen kurzen Moment kehrte toten Stille im Raum ein, ehe die halbe Klasse anfing zu lachen.  
Es waren weniger als letzte Woche. Da hatte Craig sich aber auch noch etwas Fieseres ausgedacht, als ihm ein Bein zu stellen.  
„Pass doch auf wo du hin trittst", grinsend sahen zwei dunkelblaue Augen auf den Jungen, welcher grad dabei war, sich wieder aufzurichten. Er wagte es nicht, den Anderen anzusehen. Stumm sammelte der Kleine die Sachen auf dem Boden ein, verstaute sie in seiner Tasche und stand langsam auf. Sein Körper zitterte, stärker als sonst, sein rechtes Knie strahlte jetzt einen gewissen Schmerz aus, scheinbar hatte dieses den Sturz mit abgefedert. Das Lachen verstummte abrupt, als sich der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Stuhl erhob und zu Tweek herüber ging. Seine linke Hand legte sich auf die Schulter von ihm, stark zuckte er zusammen und das Zittern verstärkte sich erneut. Was hatte Craig denn jetzt vor?  
Die Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen stieg, zu der Erleichterung des Kaffeetrinkers wurde sie von ihrem Lehrer unterbrochen der den Raum betrat.  
„Können sie sich bitte auf ihre Plätze setzen?", der Mann sah die Jungs an, grummelnd ließ der Größere ab und bequemte sich zu seinem Platz. Tweek tat es ihm gleich. Irgendwann schuldete er ihrem Mathelehrer noch etwas, er betrat immer im richtigen Moment den Raum und hatte ihn schon öfter aus solchen Situationen befreit.  
Obwohl es Tweek wunderte, dass sich Craig von ihrem Lehrer was vorschreiben ließ, eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der auf die Lehrer hörte. Er saß mindestens einmal in der Woche beim Direktor, wenn nicht sogar öfters, dabei störte er nicht den Unterricht. Nein, oftmals saß er da wegen Verweigerung der Sachen, die ihm Lehrer sagten. Eine Klassenkonferenz hatte er auch schon hinter sich.

Die ersten zwei Schulstunden ging reibungslos zu Ende, nur zu schnell für den Geschmack von Tweek, da ihm jetzt die erste Pause bevorstand, aber ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer blieb ihm noch, dass er die Pause ohne irgendeine Erniedrigung oder so ähnliches überstehen würde.  
Seine Schulsachen waren schnell in der Tasche verstaut, er war mit einer der Ersten der den Raum verließ, dabei hatte er schon genau darauf geachtet, dass Cartman und Craig ihm nicht hinter her kamen.  
Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Schülern ging er nicht in die Cafeteria sondern zu dem nächsten Unterrichtsraum, so entging er in den Pausen immer den beiden Sadisten. Zwar klappte das nicht immer, aber meistens.  
Zu seiner Überraschung traf er auf dem Weg aber auch jemanden, mit dem er sich doch einigermaßen verstand. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen blieb der Junge vor dem Anderen stehen.  
„Na, wie geht's dir Tweek?", der Rothaarige blieb stehen, sein bester Freund lief an ihm vorbei. Nein, Stan hasste ihn nicht, aber für Tweek interessierte er sich auch nicht.  
Der Angesprochene zuckte letztlich einmal stark, kniff ein Auge zusammen und nickte dann leicht.  
„M-mir geht's –naagh – ganz okay... und dir?", nervös sah er auf seine eigenen Hände.  
Ein leises Kichern ließ den Blonden aufblicken, verunsichert sah er die Person vor sich an.  
„Mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ist bei dir alles okay? Oder ist dir Tucker heute schon wieder auf die Nerven gegangen?"  
Ein schwaches Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort, Schritte ließen ihn dann aber hinter Kyle schauen, wo, zu seiner Verwunderung, ein Mädchen auftauchte. Sein Blick wurde ausnahmsweise mal skeptisch. Wendy? Was machte sie denn hier?  
„Oh, stimmt. Du bekommst das ja in deiner Klasse nicht mit. Wendy ist wieder hergezogen, sie ist in meine Klasse gekommen", Kyle wollte sich die Verwirrung des Kaffeetrinkers nicht ansehen, da er dabei immer so hilflos wirkte.  
Die Schwarzhaarige stellte sich neben Kyle und lächelte ebenfalls sanft.  
„Hey Tweek, bei dir alles okay?"  
Er fühlte sich überfordert. Es war nicht seine Welt, mit mehreren Personen gleichzeitig zu reden, vor allem nicht, wenn er mit diesen nicht so viel anfangen konnte. Kyle gehörte zu den wenigen, mit denen er sich gut verstand, jemand, der ihm auch mal zuhörte.  
„Naja... g-geht schon irgendwie", mit seiner rechten Hand kratze er sich am Hinterkopf und schaute wieder in eine andere Richtung. Augenkontakt fiel ihm zu schwer.  
Seine beiden Gegenüberstehenden sahen sich für einen Augenblick an, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann aber auf jemanden gelenkt, der den Gang herunter kam. Zu der Bewunderung von Kyle, blieb der Junge neben dem Kleinen stehen. Grob landete die rechte Hand des Älteren auf der linken Schulter von Tweek. Dieser zuckte stark zusammen, wollte zur Seite weichen, konnte es durch den Druck aber nicht.  
„Gnah!", erschrocken blickte er Craig an, dieser grinste nur fies und stieß den Jungen nach hinten. Überrumpelt verlor er das Gleichgewicht, landete auf dem Boden, wobei sein Kopf hinter ihm gegen den Metallspint knallte.  
„Verzieh dich Craig!", fauchte ihm der Rothaarige sauer nach, Wendy beugte sich zu dem Anderen herunter. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. „Alles okay?"  
Der Angesprochene rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf, nickte leicht und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Craig noch erkennen, der den Gang weiter herunter ging. Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen.  
„So ein Blödmann! Hast du schon mal überlegt damit zu Direktor zu gehen?", Kyle drehte sich zu dem Sitzenden um. Mit großen Augen sah Tweek auf, schüttelte dann sofort den Kopf. Das war wohl das dümmste, was er tun könnte.  
„Das ist doch g-gar nicht so – hng – schlimm!"  
„Nicht schlimm?", entgeistert richtete sich das Mädchen wieder auf. „Das kannst du dir doch nicht gefallen lassen. Macht er das jeden Tag?", Wendy wand sich zu dem Anderen. Dieser sah sich einen Augenblick den Blondschopf an, nickte dann schwach. Abstreiten konnte man das Ganze auch nicht mehr.  
„Ja. Er ist ja nicht mal der Einzige, Cartman findet es auch lustig über ihn herzuziehen"  
Die grün-braunen Augen hatten sich abgewandt, er konnten den Blick des Mädchens spüren und deren entsetzen. Sie war früher schon so gewesen, dass sie sich um die anderen Schüler kümmerte, aber da sie auch seit guten sechs Jahren das erste Mal wieder hier war, konnte sie die Situation gar nicht wissen.  
„Es ist...okay", ein schwaches und gezwungenes Lächeln legte sich auf die blassen Lippen, kurzerhand klopfte er sich seine Hose ab.  
„Tweek!"  
Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte. Was sollte er sonst tun? Zum Direktor wollte er nicht und seine Eltern hörten doch eh nie zu, also gab es keine weitere Möglichkeit. Es sei denn, die Beiden würden zufällig die Schule wechseln oder ähnliches.  
Plötzlich stieg dem Jungen ein metallischer Geruch in die Nase, ein komisches Gefühl und ein leichter Schmerz ließ ihn stutzen, mit einer Hand fuhr er sich an den Hinterkopf. Seine Atmung wurde abrupt stockend, sein Körper fing an unregelmäßig zu zittern. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Zitternd schaute er sich seine Hand an. An drei seiner Finger befand sich eine rote Flüssigkeit. Irritiert sahen die Augen die Flüssigkeit an, für eine Sekunde wurde ihm schlecht und er hatte das Gefühl, gleich wieder umzukippen.  
„Oh Gott! Wir müssen dich sofort zu einem Arzt bringen", ohne noch auf einen Protest von Tweek zu warten schnappte sich Kyle den anderen Arm von ihm und zog ihn in die Richtung, in der das Zimmer des Direktors lag. So konnte er nicht in der Schule bleiben.

Für Tweek ging alles viel zu schnell, er war noch so damit beschäftigt sich zusammen zu reißen, dass ihm nicht auch noch schlecht wurde, da merkte er kaum, dass er vor dem Büro des Direktors saß. Zusammen mit Wendy. Das Öffnen der Holztür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, stumm blickte er zu dem Juden, welcher ein weißes Tuch dabei hatte und ihm das in die Hand drückte.  
„Soll ich mitkommen? Oder schaffst du's alleine nach Hause zu kommen? Der Direktor hat schon bei dir durchgerufen, deine Mutter wartet", sanft sahen die grünen Iren in die des Gegenübers. Sein Blick war noch irritiert, geistig war er immer noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.  
„Bring ihn lieber nach Hause, der Rektor weiß doch Bescheid, alleine kommt er sicher nicht so weit", besorgt saß die Schwarzhaarige noch neben ihm. Kyle nickte leicht. So schaffte er es wirklich nicht weit.  
„Okay, dann bring ich ihn mal", vorsichtig half der Rothaarige dem Kleinerem beim Aufstehen, dessen Körper zitterte immer noch unregelmäßig.  
„Tut mir leid", seine Worte waren leise, aber brachten den Anderen trotzdem zum lächeln. Endlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass er doch noch in der Gegenwart verweilte und nicht komplett abgeschaltet hatte. Noch einen Beweis dafür ergab sich, nachdem der Blondschopf die Durchsage zu Ende gehört hatte und einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab. Er hatte sich grad verhört oder?!  
„Kyle! D-du hast doch nicht – gnaah – dem Direktor erzählt was pa-passiert ist oder?", entsetzt sahen ihn die aufgerissenen Augen des Kaffeejunkies an.  
„Tut mir leid, aber Craig muss doch mal einen Denkzettel bekommen, wegen ihm musst du jetzt zum Arzt", er konnte die Aufregung nicht richtig verstehen. Wenn er sich nie wehrte, war er auch kein Wunder, dass Craig immer so weiter machte.

Nach geschlagenen 30 Minuten hatten die beiden Jungen das Haus von Tweek erreicht, es war schwerer gewesen her zu kommen, als sich der Größere es gedacht hatte.  
„Ruh dich bitte heute gut aus. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von dem Kleinen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Schule.  
Kurz hatte er daran gedacht, die Tür selbst aufzuschließen, hatte sich aber dann doch für die Türklingel entschieden, seine Mutter öffnete die Tür keine zehn Sekunden nach dem Klingeln.  
„Tweek, da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht", besorgt schaute ihn die Braunhaarige an, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und zog ihn ins Haus.  
„Was ist denn genau passiert?"  
Ein Schulter zuckend war die knappe Antwort.  
Seine Mutter sah ihn besorgt an, seufzt leise und nickte nur.  
„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann nicht. Wir fahren auf jedenfall gleich zum Arzt, nicht dass sich da noch was entzündet", sie lief zusammen mit der Tasche ins Haus, verschwand dann in die Küche. Das weiße Tuch, welches Kyle ihm in der Schule gegeben hatte, drückte er immer noch an die Wunde, nachgucken wie rot es schon war, traute er sich nicht. Zum Arzt wollte er auch nicht, am liebsten war es ihm jetzt in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben oder im Cafe zu sein. Beim Arbeiten konnte er sich von allem blöden und unschönen ablenken. Außerdem befasste er sich dort mit dem besten Getränk, welches es gab: Kaffee.  
Nur leider hielt seine Mutter ihm von seinem Willen ab, da sie ihn mit sich hinaus zu ihrem Auto zerrte, den Jungen auf dem Beifahrersitz verfrachtete und sich selbst hinter das Steuer setzte. Der Motor wurde angelassen.  
„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte die Frau nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der Blonde, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht mehr so schnell damit in Ruhe lassen würde, wie er es gerne hätte. Seine Hand wurde nun zum ersten Mal seit einer guten halben Stunde von der Wunde entfernt, schweigend betrachtete er das Tuch. Gut, schlimm konnte es nicht sein, das Tuch war dafür noch viel zu weiß.  
„B-bin hingefallen", gelogen war diese Antwort nicht. Zwar entsprach es sie nicht der ganzen Geschichte, aber vielleicht würde sie sich damit zufrieden geben. Falsch gedacht.  
„Einfach so? Das glaub ich dir nicht... wenn man einfach hinfällt, schlägt man sich doch nicht den Kopf auf", es wäre zu einfach gewesen.  
Wie konnte man das jetzt verpacken ohne zu sagen, dass man schon seit einiger Zeit ein beliebtes Opfer für Frust und Langeweile war? Seine Eltern sollten das nicht wissen, vor allem nicht, nachdem sie ihn schon öfters abgeschoben haben, wenn er mit ihnen darüber sprechen wollte.  
„Naja... mich hat jemand ge – urgh – geschubst, aber das war keine Absicht"  
Den ungläubigen Blick seine Mutter konnte er klar und deutlich spüren, trotzdem wollte Tweek nicht weiter auf die Geschehnisse aus der Schule eingehen. Da die ganze Tortur nun schon einige Jahre so ging, nahm er es nur noch hin. Den Rest der Fahrt herrschte wieder die gewohnte Stille.

„Na dann lass mich doch mal schauen, was passiert ist", der Arzt klopfte auf einen Stuhl, der in dem Untersuchungsraum stand, auf welchem Tweek widerwillig Platz nahm. Zuckend ließ er sich auf dem kalten Stuhl nieder, kratze sich am linken Oberarm und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann.  
Der konnte schon von weitem erkennen, was Sache war und ließ den Jungen ungeachtet sitzen.  
„Da hast du aber Glück gehabt! Das muss nicht genäht werden, ich gebe dir da jetzt ein Druckpflaster und dann ist das in ein paar Tagen wieder alles in Ordnung. Hast du Übelkeit oder so etwas?"  
Schwach schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, er wusste worauf der Arzt hinaus wollte, aber für eine Gehirnerschütterung war der Sturz zu sanft gewesen. Damit hatte er – leider – Erfahrungen. Der 17jährige neigte dazu, sich den Kopf zu stoßen und hatte aus diesem Grund in den letzten Jahren schon zwei Mal im Krankenhaus gelegen, beide Male wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung. Sein Kopf mochte ihn einfach nicht.  
„Dann ist gut", der ältere Herr suchte in einem Schrank, kam dann mit einer kleinen Verpackung wieder und holte aus dieser dann ein Pflaster.  
„Meinen sie denn, er kann so zur Schule gehen?", die Frau wuselte sich nervös an den Händen. Viel Ahnung von sowas hatte sie nicht, sie machte sich im Moment nur Sorgen darum, dass es ihrem Sohn nicht zu schlecht gehen sollte.  
„Ich denke mal nicht, dass es so schlimm ist, dass er zu Hause bleiben müsste. Wenn er keine starken Kopfschmerzen oder Übelkeit hat, wird er normal in die Schule gehen können", erklärte der Mann, neben bei befässtigte er das Pflaster an dem Hinterkopf des Jungen. Dieser zuckte bei der Behandlung kurz, gab ein leises „Gnaah" von sich und wurde dann mit einem leichten Klopfen auf seine Schulter entlassen.  
„Sind sie sicher?"  
Der Mann sah die Braunhaarige mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, nickte aber auf ihre Frage nur nochmals. „Ja, solange er keinen Sport treibt oder nochmal auf die selbe Stelle fällt, dürfte es kein Problem sein", Schulter zuckend ging er an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm einen Zettel hervor. Dieser sollte eine Bescheinigung dazu sein, dass Tweek die nächsten zwei Wochen vom Sportunterricht befreit war.  
„Ich stell dir einen Schein aus, dass du in den nächsten zwei Wochen keinen Sport machen darfst, außerdem kannst du den heutigen Tag auch Zuhause verbringen", mit dem Zettel zusammen ging er wieder zu dem Kleinen. Er nahm das Stück Papier an und nickte leicht.  
„Danke", zitternd stand der Kaffeetrinker auf, verließ dann zusammen mit seiner Mutter den Raum. Die Beiden verließen dann auch das Gebäude, stiegen in das Auto und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss, ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren lief der Blondschopf zielstrebig in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich entkräftet auf sein Bett fallen. Was für ein verrückter, anstrengender und nerviger Tag, dabei hatte er erst vor wenigen Stunden angefangen. Bis auf den Besuch bei seinem Arzt lief jeder Tag so ab. Warum musste es so sein? Gab es denn nichts, was das ändern konnte?  
„Tweek? Bleibst du heute hier?"  
„Ja", die grün-braunen Augen starrten wieder an die Zimmerdecke. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Zur Arbeit durfte er so ja nicht, also würde der Rest seines Tages so verlaufen, dass er in seinem Zimmer hockte und sich langweilte, da war ihm selbst Schule lieber, da dort noch andere Menschen sehen konnte.  
„Ruh dich bitte aus, ja? Bis heute Abend!"  
„Bis dann!"  
Grummelnd schloss er seine Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, ein paar Stunden zu Schlafen, viel zu tun hatte er sonst nicht.

Ein gleichmäßiges, leises Geräusch holte den Liegenden aus seinem Halbschlaf, verwirrt rieb er sich seine Augen und sah vor sich an die Wand. Was nervte ihn so? Langsam richtete sich der Verschlafene auf, sein Kopf dröhnte, dass dieses erst so spät eingesetzt hatte, wunderte ihn. Sein Sturz war nun schon eine Weile her, ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass die Schule schon längst zu Ende war und vermutlich wollte ihn jemand auf seinem Handy erreichen.  
Stellte sich die nächste Frage: wo befand sich sein Handy? Hören konnte er es, aber nicht sehen. Verschlafen ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten, stand auf und taumelte zu der Tasche, die neben der Zimmertür auf dem Boden lag. Das brummende Geräusch wurde lauter, je näher er der braunen Tasche kam. Ungeschickt öffnete er sie, kramte eine Weile darin, ehe er das kleine schwarze Objekt in den Händen hielt.  
Als nächstes wurde ein Knopf gedrückt und das Handy an sein Ohr geführt.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich dachte du gehst nie an dein Handy. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht?", Kyle war oftmals fürsorglicher als seine eigene Mutter. Vielleicht kam es Tweek auch nur so vor.  
„M-mir geht's – urhg – gut, ist nichts schlimmes..."  
„Da bin ich beruhigt. Ich hab Stan dazu verdonnert dir die Sachen aus dem Unterricht mitzunehmen. Und ich sollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, morgen auch zu kommen", verwirrt stand der Blondschopf mit seinem Handy auf, bequemte sich wieder zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf sinken.  
„Mit-mitkommen? Wohin?"  
„Stans Geburtstagsparty, er feiert extra in der Woche, weil ich am Wochenende nicht da bin."  
War das eine ernst gemeinte Frage? Stan wollte ihn zu seinem Geburtstag einladen?  
„Hmh... g-gern, aber ich hab doch nichts für – gnah – ihn"  
„Das brauchst du nicht! Er freut sich sicher, wenn du einfach so kommst, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber du solltest dich bis morgen noch ausruhen", ja. Er übertraf seine Mutter.  
„Mach ich... wir sehen uns j-ja morgen", ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf seinen blassen Lippen. Wenigstens eine Person die ihn verstand.  
„Genau, bis morgen, wir sehn uns!", sein Gesprächspartner legte auf, er tat es ihm gleich. Das Handy wurde auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt, für einen kurzen Moment schaute er auf die Uhr. 19:40. Es war einfach zu entscheiden, dass er sich wieder ins Bett legte um auf den nächsten Tag zu warten.  
Immer hin hatte er jetzt auch schon den ganzen Tag verpennt.  
Gähnend l zog Tweek sich die unnötigen und nervigen Sachen aus, zog seine Decke über sich und verkroch sich darunter. Es würde wohl länger dauern, bis er wieder schlafen würde, aber dafür freute er sich ein bisschen auf den morgigen Tag.

So könnte es öfters sein.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


End file.
